


First Time

by Harmony_Whisper



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Making Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: Painful past memories are keeping Drake and Ethan from taking the next step.  And of course, just as things seem to be going in the right direction, one of Darkwing Duck's villains has to go in and spoil the mood! '91 Darkwing with a hint of Ducktales '17.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Original Character(s)
Series: Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826707
Kudos: 5





	First Time

When it comes to dating, compatibility is key. Duh. The hardest part of any new relationship is finding out if you and the one you adore (not ready, but getting close to the big L word) mesh not only outdoors, but indoors. Specifically, the bedroom. Or, well, wherever you prefer the deed is done.

There is nothing wrong with waiting. They kept telling each other that. Well, they internally. It was like the two ducks had regressed back to high school, where the dates were fun and romantic, but had a time limit. Mainly because both had insanely busy jobs (one being a television personality and the other a superhero on top of being a single dad)

But the desire was there and it was driving both crazy.

“So how was your date with Drake?” Television explorer Angela Pato asked as she and her best friend Ethan Treadbill one of the ducks discussed sat down at the table in the cafe.

“It was great!” He said. “Gosalyn's sleepover had been cancelled unexpectedly as you know, so we ended up staying at home instead of going out.”

“Aw that must have stunk.” Angela said sipping her drink.

Ethan smiled and shook his head.

“Nah, I loved it.” He said. “Besides it's not Gosalyn's fault her friend suddenly needed an appendectomy. She was a bit worried so Drake and I helped her make a get well card and we had a pizza dinner and movie marathon.”

“I'm sure the activities afterwards made up for it though am I right?” Angela said with a smirk.

Ethan chuckled nervously.

“Uh, yeah, um, well, I uh-”

“Oooo, you are blushing!” Angela teased. “So how was it!?”

Ethan sighed.

“It didn't.” He said. “I left just after Gosalyn went to bed.”

Angela made a face.

“He didn't ask you to sleep over?” She asked.

“He, he offered.”

* * *

“Easy with the glitter Gosalyn.” Drake said. “That stuff gets everywhere.”

“Jeez dad I'm not a baby, I'm being careful.” She said. “I hope Violet likes it. She deserves a real special card.”

She sighed sadly.

“Lena said that she is still sleeping.” She added. “The doctors said her appendix burst. Will she really be okay?”

“Of course sweetie.” Drake said patting her shoulder. “These things may seem bad, but Violet is in good hands.”

“Duckburg Medical Center is the best around.” Ethan Treadbill said. “Like your dad said, she will be treated with great care.”

“I should make a thank you card for Launchpad.” Gosalyn added. “Since he was the one who flew her and Lena to the hospital. He even picked up her dads after he was sure Violet was being treated and Lena was okay with Mrs. Beakley and Webby.”

The sleepover was at McDuck Manor. Webby, Lena, and Violet had just returned from school when Violet became ill. Gosalyn was getting ready to be picked up when they got the call from Launchpad.

“That's a great idea kiddo.” Drake said.

“He'll love it.” Ethan said. “Angie is already setting up a get well gift for Violet too, I'll let her know to sneak something for Launchpad also.”

Angela loved Gosalyn and all of her friends just as much as Ethan, so if something was happening to them, especially something like this, Ethan knew Angela had to be notified ASAP. He had texted her just after Launchpad had called.

“You guys could have gone on your date ya know?” She said as she drew on the construction paper. “I could have stayed home alone.”

“Uh, no way missy.” Drake said. “You are far too young, plus the Muddlefoots are away this weekend and Launchpad is still scheduled to take Mr. McDuck on his excursion.”

“Can't you trust me just once?” Gosalyn asked a bit annoyed.

“Oh hoh.” Drake said. “Maybe, if you could kick that indoor sports habit of yours. Or the fact that you will be playing Whiffle Boy until who knows when, and I don't even want to think of what you would concoct for dinner.”

“Besides Gosalyn.” Ethan suddenly interrupted. “I love hanging out with you. Just because your dad and I are dating doesn't mean we shouldn't set aside some time for you. Especially now since I know you are worried about Violet. I am glad I can help.”

Gosalyn looked up at him.

“Really?”

Ethan nodded happily.

“Absolutely.” He said. “Your dad knows very well that I am a cheap date.”

“Well that's good because dad is as cheap as they come!” Gosalyn said.

Drake gave an annoyed blush while Ethan had to suppress a laugh.

* * *

“I hope I didn't overstep my bounds there.” Ethan said when Gosalyn finally had gone to bed.

“What makes you think that?” Drake asked as he cleaned up some of the art supplies.

“Well, I meant when I said I don't mind if there are times our dates also have Gosalyn tagging along. I do like spending time with her.”

Drake smiled.

“You may be asking for trouble.” He said. “Gosalyn isn't one to just sit still and be quiet.”

“Wouldn't expect her to be.” Ethan said. “That's why she and her friends are so great. They aren't these meek kids afraid of the world. Just the opposite. The have opinions and ideas. It's great to hear!”

“Mm, well they come from some great families.” Drake said putting the art supplies in the large secretary. He then turned and approached Ethan. He wrapped his arms around him.

“I do appreciate it though.” He said. “That you don't mind including her sometimes. I never want Gosalyn to think that anyone comes before her.”

“I would never ask that.” Ethan said stroking Drake's back. “She is first, always.”

They leaned in and kissed. The kisses grew in intensity as Drake started leading them towards the staircase.

“Stay with me tonight?” He asked when they parted.

Ethan didn't speak and Drake became nervous.

“I-I mean if you want to.” He stuttered. “I-I-”

Ethan felt himself grow extremely anxious.

“Well, I'd love to, I really would, but I have, and Angie-”

“Uh yeah, and come to think of it I like to do daytime patrol sometimes and Saturdays can be busy-” Drake added.

“Soon.” Ethan said as he kissed Drake goodbye. “I promise.”

* * *

Angela's gasped.

“You mean to tell me that you passed up a night of knocking boots with your boyfriend!?”

Ethan cringed.

“Angie if you get louder we are going to be banned.” He said. “This is a family friendly establishment!”

“Yeah, yeah.” She said. “But seriously, why didn't you stay? You're crazy about him and he is of you. And furthermore, why use me as an excuse? You trying to make me look bad!?”

Ethan rolled his eyes.

“Your ego trip aside.” He said “Yes, I AM crazy about him.” He said. “But, well, Gosalyn was there and I didn't want her to hear.”

Angela could see there was more to it though.

“You are quite capable and I am sure Drake is too on keeping the bedroom noises low.” She said. “I should know considering you and I were roommates once upon a time. I am bit surprised you both haven't had a night together. You've been together for like eight weeks now.”

She sighed.

“This is about Nate isn't it?”

Nathaniel “Nate” Osprey was Ethan's last boyfriend. Their breakup had been over a year ago.

Ethan glared at her.

“No it isn't.” He said sternly. His face softened though when Angela patted his hand.

“I know you really cared about him.” She said. “You really thought he was it. But Ethan, you've been wanting to move on forever. And lo and behold, you are, with your celebrity crush I might add.”

It was true. Ethan's paramour Drake Mallard was also a night time vigilante. The infamous Darkwing Duck. Ethan had been crushing on him since he first laid eyes on a newspaper article regarding an incident with criminal Taurus Bulba. It was by a sheer stroke of luck, adventure and magic that brought the two together.

“I know Angie.” He said. “I know. It's just that, I didn't think I would suddenly feel so nervous about sex again. With Nate, it was a whirlwind.”

Ethan thought he and Nate had been so in love, so ready for commitment. As it turns out, Nate who thought he was ready, wasn't. When the two became more serious, Nate suddenly developed cold webbed feet and found himself warming them with another duck upon which Ethan happened to walk in on. For Ethan it was like his heart had splintered into tiny pieces. Angela was ready to use her sorceress magic and turn Nate into a toad complete with warts and bumps, but instead she sat with Ethan at all hours trying to mend his aching soul.

“We both know Drake isn't anything like Nate.” Angela said. “For one thing I wouldn't trust Nate with a kid. Meanwhile Drake is handling single fatherhood all on his own. With an adopted little girl I might add. Nate I think would lose his mind if he had to take care of someone besides himself.”

Ethan chuckled.

“True.” He said.

“And Drake has a lovely home, he's responsible, pays his bills, though Gosalyn has told me he is a complete tightwad.”

“Only when it comes to frivolous things!” Ethan defended. “He offers to pay for our dates each time.”

“Yeah and Nate was King Frivolous.” Angela added. “How many times did you foot his electric bill or gave him some rent money when his latest big purchase put him in the red huh? And for the record, how many times did you pay for dates or he begged to go Dutch when you were ready to bail?”

“I see what you are doing Angie.”

“Ethan, you are a wonderful guy, and when you find love, you fall hard. You are always ready to be the knight that swooped in to rescue. To love and protect. All you see is being the strong one.”

She tipped Ethan's beak so he could look at her.

“And now you are finding that Drake is your equal who also wants to be the knight, the strong one, and it scares you a bit, doesn't it? A battle of wills as it were.”

Ethan smiled sadly.

“I suppose.” He said. “I, I worry I won't match up. That I won't be good for him.”

Angela giggled quietly.

“You do know it's been awhile for Drake too right?” She said. “And his last partner was a woman. I am sure he is just as worried as you.”

“If he is he doesn't show it.” Ethan said sipping his coffee. “Although you maybe right.”

“Uh excuse me, maybe right?” She teased. “I am ALWAYS right.”

Ethan chuckled as Angela flicked her straw.

“Uh, "Miss Always Right?"” He said. “You just splattered frappe on your shirt.”

Angela looked down.

“Darn it!”

* * *

The light from the noonday sun cast into the small bedroom. The duck under the covers stirred, groaning.

He peeked at his clock and sighed. It had been a long night on patrol, but thankfully and suspiciously quiet. What were his villains up to?

Drake Mallard pushed the covers off of him and stretched. No use lying around in bed all day when he was by himself. His daughter Gosalyn was at school and his sidekick/pilot Launchpad had left after patrol to visit his family.

The first thing on his mind though was, coffee, and a strong coffee at that.

He pulled on his bathrobe and padded into the kitchen. Making his pick me up with a splash of milk, he then went into the living room to catch the lunchtime news. When he placed his mug down on the coffee table, he was about to reach for them remote, then stopped. He chuckled. Even after all of the cleaning he had done, there was still bits of glitter and glue from Gosalyn's homemade get well card from almost a week earlier.

He sighed wishing that the night had continued with just the two of them. He had actually surprised himself, but when he and Ethan were kissing the words just spilled from his beak.

 _“Stay with me tonight?”_ It was almost an urgency. How could he sound so, desperate? His daughter's room was right near his. How inconsiderate of him to even think about his own longing libido rather than his daughter's delicate ears.

“I'm kidding myself aren't I?” He said aloud. “It's not Gosalyn. It's me.”

And it was true. Drake hadn't been with a man for a long time. And while his last relationship with dark magician Morgana Macawber had been nice, it was lacking. He loved the woman, but it would start to diminish with time. Morgana at times was a bit pushy and oversensitive. Example being, it is very hard for a non-magical duck to accept the cuisine of one who lived in the world of the dark arts. Morgana saw it as an issue of trust and would get upset and start zapping Drake with lightening. All the guy was trying to do was to get her to understand that mystical food would probably make his non-mystical stomach very upset. While breaking up with her had been both good for him and her, Drake couldn't help but feel like the past would come back to haunt him. Even in bed, one wrong word or move and Drake could find himself out the door in his birthday suit singed to a crisp.

With Ethan it was different. There was no oversensitivity or demand. They just took their dates as they came. Coffee houses or casual restaurants. A hockey game of Gosalyn's or a day at the McDuck Mansion while Gosalyn played with her friends and billionaire Scrooge McDuck regaled everyone about his latest find or a past adventure.

And when alone they would just talk and talk and talk. Their fingers would eventually come together and then they would find each other in their arms. There had been times where they were close, when no one was around. Mainly at Drake's home they would be enjoying something on TV one moment and then the next making out madly. Hot kisses and necking, roaming hands underneath shirts. But something always stopped them, whether it was Gosalyn or Launchpad bursting into the house or one of them just overwhelmed and needing a breath of air.

“That's probably why he said no that night.” Drake said with a sigh. “He probably thinks I'll just back out again. And then he'll get bored of me and-”

Drake shook his head.

“No, I won't let that happen!” He said aloud.

He started making calls.

“I just hope I am not too late.”

* * *

“Of course Drake.” He said. “I'd love to. Yeah, yeah 8pm. See you soon.”

Angela smiled from her desk in the office she shared with Ethan, but didn't look up as Ethan put down his phone.

“Dare I ask?”

“That was Drake.” Ethan said happily. “He got us reservations at Chez Francois.”

Angela whistled.

“Ritzy.” She said. “Any special reason?”

“Just wanted us to have a nice evening.” He said. “Gosalyn is going to stay at her friend Honker's and Launchpad is still visiting his folks.

“Uh huh.” Angela said with a grin. “If I didn't know better, I think Drake has an ulterior motive.”

“Angie.” Ethan said annoyed.

“A good one.” She said. “He wants to wine and dine you and then hopefully, bed you.”

“Jeez Angie.”

“What?” She said. “I'm not meaning it in a bad way. He wants to make the night memorable. A fancy dinner, maybe some dancing, then romancing. Drake's going old school. Run with it guy!”

Ethan looked at her.

“You think so?”

Angela slapped her forehead.

“Earth to Ethan.” She said. “Yes! Your dry spell is ending tonight! You are going to get lucky and I mean really lucky.”

She stood up.

“It's almost 5pm. The workday is over as far as I see it. Get your stuff because you and I are heading back to your place. There is no way I am letting you go on this date without a proper wardrobe inspection.”

“I don't need help Angie.”

“You begged me to on your first date with him and that was just literally a walk in the park.” She said. “There is no way you are getting out of this one. Now let's go.”

* * *

Drake sat at the table, his foot tapping nervously. He wondered if he should head into the Men's Room and see how he looked. He was looking quite handsome in the black blazer with white shirt and purple tie. It was his signature color as Darkwing Duck and it also was calming to him. Though he wouldn't admit it of course.

“Drake?”

He looked up and his jaw nearly dropped. Ethan had also gone the suit jacket and tie look. Except his blazer was a light grey and his tie was black. His shirt was white though. His hair was slightly slicked back.

“Ethan.” Drake uttered getting up. They kissed quickly, then surveyed each other.

“You look amazing.” Ethan said.

“Me?” Drake said. “Look at you. Incredible.”

“I guess we both know how to clean up don't we?” Ethan teased.

Drake laughed as they both sat down.

“Guess so.”

A waiter came and took their drink and appetizer order. Drake ordered a bottle of fine wine (not the most expensive in house, but not cheap either). He felt himself grow warm when Ethan smiled at the order, but then cringed a little when Ethan ordered the escargot (or snails).

“Uh, snails huh?” Drake couldn't help but say.

“Yeah.” Ethan said. “Is it too expensive? I'll pay if you want?”

“No, no, no.” Drake said. “It's fine.”

In his mind he was wondering how he would feel seeing Ethan eat cooked snails. Then again, he could tolerate, barely, Morgana eating even more exotic things.

_“Ethan has eaten all sorts of foods when he is out exploring the world with Angela. Escargot is probably what mozzarella sticks would be to me. Calm down already!”_

The waiter returned with the bottle of wine and after the drinks were poured Drake lifted his glass.

“A toast.” He said. “To us and uh, being together for two months.”

Ethan grinned a mile while.

“You mean a two month anniversary?” He said.

“Well if anything just something to add to the toast.” Drake said sheepishly putting down his glass.

“I approve.” Ethan said happily.

Drake smiled softly and lifted his glass again.

“Then let's do it right.” He said. “To us and our two month anniversary as a couple.”

“Happy anniversary.” Ethan said.

The sipped at the wine just as the waiter returned with their appetizers. Drake felt his stomach drop. The little shells were in a circle on the plate. Ethan picked one up and using a small two pronged fork took out a snail and without any hesitation popped it into his mouth.

Ethan caught Drake staring at him.

“Did you want one?” He asked offering. “It's really good.”

“Uh, um, no thank you.” Drake said with a gulp.

“You look a bit pale all of a sudden, are you feeling okay?” Ethan asked taking another snail.

“I-uh-”

Ethan suddenly got the hint.

“Oh jeez, I'm sorry.” He said embarrassed. “It's the snails isn't it?”

“What!” Drake asked surprised that Ethan got the hint. “No, no.”

Ethan chuckled.

“Escargot is a popular appetizer in French cuisine.” He said. “I actually got hooked on it when Angie and I were doing a segment in France. A lot of the out there food at these restaurants I tend to order thanks to all the exploring. But not everyone is as agreeable about it. I've actually grossed out some dates.”

“No, please, I'm sorry!” Drake said. “I am sure it is delicious and I trust you, but it's I-”

He was blabbering like he would with Morgana.

“Hey hey.” Ethan soothed. “Like I said, it can be kind of gross. If it really makes you uncomfortable I can have the waiter take it away and order something else.”

Drake felt like a fool.

“I'm sorry.” He repeated. “But my last girlfriend, she had this thing about if I didn't like something of hers, I was insulting her in some way. She'd get upset and I'd feel like the jerk I am being now.”

He suddenly felt a hand on his. He looked up to see Ethan staring at him with such caring eyes.

“Drake.” He said. “You're not being a jerk. You don't have to like every little thing I do. I'm not upset that you aren't a fan of snails just like it doesn't bother you that I prefer green peppers on my pizza instead of pepperoni. You and I, were alike, but we have our differences.”

He stroked Drake's hands.

“And those differences are part of what attracts me to you.” He said.

“Attracts?” Drake couldn't help but ask.

Ethan sighed.

“Very much.” He said. “And since you just confessed, then I should too. Drake, I know you and I have been getting very close lately, but I keep pushing away.”

“Oh, but with Gosalyn and everything-” Drake interrupted.

“It's not just that.” He said. “Last week when you asked me to stay, I wanted to, but I got, scared.”

Drake made a face.

“Scared?” He said. “Why?”

“My last relationship, it got hot and heavy really quickly. Intense. I, genuinely thought it had been love at first sight. But then he, um, cheated. I caught them in the act.”

“Oh Ethan.” Drake murmured.

“It hurt, like really hurt.” He said. “He didn't even want to apologize, at least decently. Just pinned it on me. Saying I was too fast, too clingy. That I used sex to manipulate him. That I drove him to cheat.”

He sighed.

“I was a wreck.” Ethan said. “Angela actually stayed at my place for those few weeks just to make sure I would get out of bed. She would drag me to the office, but if I was really down, she'd let me stay home, but video chatted. She convinced our boss to let me work from home at times. Pathetic really, over a guy like him.”

“I don't think it's pathetic.” Drake said. “I think it's awful that someone would play with your wonderful heart.”

Drake took Ethan's other hand.

“It's why I have been avoiding spending the night with you.” Ethan said. “I don't want to feel that hurt again. But I can't deny that I do want you.”

He looked at Drake.

“I know you are not him.” He said. “Far from it, you are galaxies higher a man than he ever was. But I don't want to drive you away.”

He blushed when Drake slowly took his hand and kissed it.

“How anyone could do that to you?” He said. “To say such things. You could never drive me away. In the time I have known you, I have felt so alive. You make my daughter happy, my best friend thinks you are perfect for me. And you know what, it scares me too. Because I have never known this feeling, not even with her, my ex-girlfriend.”

Ethan was speechless.

“Drake.” He whispered.

“I can wait for as long as needed.” He said. “I won't run away. I'll still want moments like this. Day dates and outings with my daughter. Acting like teenagers on my couch.”

They both laughed as a waiter came by for their orders. Drake asked for another few minutes.

“How about this.” He said. “Let's forget past relationships. Let's focus on the now. On us. A fresh start. Let's pretend our exes never happened. And hey, I am glad I no longer have to pretend that seeing a salad with legs doesn't bother me.”

He winked and Ethan chuckled as he wiped the slight tears from his eyes, his heart unbelievably full.

The waiter returned and took their entree orders. Ethan decided on the ratatouille while Drake went for the steak frites. They had been wrapped in conversation they had forgotten that the restaurant also had a piano player and dance floor.

Ethan saw couples heading to the dance floor when a sultry song came. He got up and approached Drake.

“Care to dance?” He asked extending his hand.

“I was just about to ask you.” Drake said with a soft smile.

They held each other close as they moved across the dance floor. Each relishing in the feel of the other.

“I almost forgot this.” Drake uttered.

“Forgot what?” Ethan asked.

“How it felt to just let things go.” He said. “Just enjoy the moment.”

Ethan smiled as he pressed a kiss to Drake's temple.

“Well, you are a certain someone.” Ethan said hinting at Drake's alter ego. “I can imagine it's difficult, but you can always let go with me.”

“I don't know how to sometimes.” Drake answered his bill on Ethan's shoulder.

“Don't worry.” Ethan said. “I got you.”

Drake smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

CRASH

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering echoed over the sound of the piano. Everyone screamed as tangles of thick vines moved across the restaurant. Drake grabbed Ethan and pushed him out of the way before he could come in contact.

“Ugh, of all nights Bushroot!” Drake yelled to himself. He knew it could only be the work of that lowly scientist turned mutant plant duck. The vines were draping themselves around everything, knocking over tables and chairs, shattering the floors, just coming in from all sides and making themselves at home.

“Ethan.” He said. “I'm sorry, but-”

Ethan nodded rapidly.

“Go, go!” He said. “Just be careful.”

Drake kissed Ethan quickly and ran off.

* * *

“Hehehe, 'bout time I put this awful city in it's place.” The wicked weed Bushroot claimed. He had been disgusted with the rise in pollution lately thanks to all the cars and public transportation. Watching his beloved fauna destroyed to make way for new factory or building. The lack of proper trash disposal. The city of St. Canard had become filthy and it was time to clean it up. And what better way to do that was through his speciality; science and being a mutant vegetable. Create enough plant moving life so that the city would be submerged in it's leafy grasp. Unable to release another chemical into the air or down another tree.

“First St. Canard.” Bushroot exclaimed. “Then Duckburg, from there Duck York! I will be unstoppable! The whole planet will be clean and livable again, just for me and my verdant babies!”

“I don't think so Bushroot!"

“Huh!?”

A puff of purplish blue smoke and Bushroot sighed. Of course.

“I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bushroot waved his leaves.

“I AM THE UNCOOKED ESCARGOT THAT IS CRAWLING ON YOUR PLATE!”

From below watching with the other patrons, Ethan stifled a laugh. That had to be for him. Drake's/Darkwing's way of reassuring him everything would be okay.

“I-AM DARKING DUCK!!”

“Escargot crawling on my plate?” Bushroot said. “And you think I am weird?”

“Whatever Bushroot.” Darkwing said pulling out his cannon gun. “St. Canard didn't hire your to be it's exterior decorator, now stop you fiend or I will have to get dangerous!”

Bushroot just laughed as a large thick branch gently lifted him up.

“Too late Darkwing Duck!” He said and was lifted away.

Ethan watched as Darkwing went after Bushroot, scaling the branches with his grappling hook. Running across gigantic leaves and the pollen beds of flowers as trampolines. He finally caught up to the overgrown grass blade. The two began to battle. Ethan watched as Bushroot threw everything his green mutant body could concoct at Darkwing. He was ready to jump in after Bushroot got him a few times with some sharp cactus needles. Darkwing caught a few, but avoided the most with his Quack-Fu skills. He kicked the villain around, threw a good punches and finally got the upper hand.

He pointed his cannon gun in Bushroot's face.

“Enough of this Bushroot!” He said. His foot on Bushroot's chest keeping him from moving.

“Hey, don't shoot me!” Bushroot pleaded. “It's all your fault you know. You and the others, all you do is ruin things. I was only trying to help!”

Darkwing rolled his eyes. He re-aimed his cannon gun at Bushroot and shot him. Everyone down below gasped anticipating a gory scene.

“Huh?” Bushroot said opening his eyes. “You didn't kill me!?”

“Nope.” Darkwing said.

Then Bushroot realized what happened as water flowed through him.

“Oh you, you-”

“Yep, yep, yep.” Darkwing said. “New cannister I created. Only way to stop these overgrown plants was to overwater, but of course I had to get to the source first.”

Darkwing had created a special canister. Once the canister was released into Bushroot it basically flooded the villain, overwatering him. Bushroot would be fine due to his duck and mutant genetic makeup, but the plants he controlled could not take the onslaught. They were dying out within minutes. He tied Bushroot up.

“Just my daring genius at work once again.”

The cops then emerged.

“All yours boys.” Darkwing said as he tossed the plant mutant over to them.

“Umm, you might want to put a towel down in the squad car though.” Darkwing said. “He's retaining a bit of water.”

And then he disappeared.

As the now dead plants were being cleaned off the streets and building, Ethan went looking for Darkwing. It didn't take him long as he caught the lone super hero in an alley.

“Dark-I mean Drake!” Ethan said happily and ran to him.

“Whoa, hey, ouch.” Drake said as Ethan embraced him.

“Oh Drake.” Ethan said letting go and surveying him. “You're hurt.”

“Hurt, ha!” Drake cackled. “It's nothing but a scratch.”

Then he fell over. Ethan caught him quickly.

“I-I guess Bushroot got a few cheap shots in.”

Ethan held him up. How could he get Drake home? He didn't know where Drake had stashed his clothes he had worn and he had taken a cab as did Drake to the restaurant. He didn't want to give some seedy cab driver fodder for the latest gossip rag.

“The tower.” Drake suddenly whispered.

“What?”

“There's a control in my jacket.” Drake uttered. “It summons my motorcycle to my location.”

Ethan found the control. Minutes later the Rat Catcher, Darkwing's motorcycle, was in front of them.

“Okay Drake.” Ethan said. “Easy now. Maybe we should take you to the hospital.”

“I'm fine, really.” He answered, but Ethan wasn't hearing him.

“No you're not.” Ethan said. “How are you going to drive this thing?”

“I won’t.” He replied. “It will.”

“What?”

“There's a button on the center console.” He said. “The green one. It self-drives back to my hideout.”

Ethan saw and without hesitating placed Darkwing in the sidecar.

“Hey.” He said. “I go in the drivers seat.”

“Not right now you don't.” Ethan said strapping the helmet on his head. Thankfully one of his spare helmets was in the rear compartment. Ethan put it on his head and then straddled the bike. Taking a deep breath he pushed the button. With a blast from the engine, the bike started off.

* * *

This wasn't Ethan's first time on the Rat Catcher, but Darkwing had indeed always been the one driving. Amazingly, the bike seemed to know it's way around St. Canard, including stopping at traffic lights and crosswalks.

He peered down at Darkwing who was looking dazed. He only hoped that taking him to his hideout rather than a doctor was a good idea.

Ethan's throat fell into his stomach as the bike suddenly began driving up the awning of Audubon Bay Bridge. He made sure not to look down. Soon it approached a small area and the bike and it's occupant went down, like an elevator into the heart of the tower.

Ethan didn't have though to marvel at it's high tech, crime fighting splendor. All that mattered was getting Darkwing patched up.

“We're here.” He said lifting Drake out gently.

“Here?”

“The tower, at the bridge.”

“Right, right.” Drake said shaking his head.

“We should take you to the hospital.” Ethan said. “You might have a concussion.”

“No, I'm good.” Darkwing said. “Just gotta get my bearings is all.”

He then saw the smattering of cuts and bruises.

“And a lot of band aids.”

Ethan saw a small couch and helped Darkwing to it. He gentle sat him down.

“Where's your first aid kit?” Ethan asked.

“Under the bed.” He said. “There.”

He pointed. Ethan ran and grabbed it. Darkwing meanwhile took off his hat and put a hand to his face.

Ethan undid his tie and took off his coat. Then he rummaged through the first aid kit. The first thing he did was grab an ice pack and place it Drake's cheek where Bushroot got a good smack in.

Darkwing put his hand on his.

“You don't have to.” He said. “I can do this. I can take care of myself.”

Ethan looked at him sadly.

“I know.” He said. “But please, just let me. You just saved the city from being engulfed into a gigantic forest. You just rest. Like I said before, I got you.”

Drake watched quietly as Ethan began to work. He untied the mask and examined more of Drake's face for cuts and bruises. Using his fingers, he scanned Drake's face and then down to his neck looking for any sign of pain or swelling. His fingers stopped at the purple blazer.

“Bushroot tore your jacket.” He said. “We have to see if he hit you underneath.”

With a slight gulp.

“May I?”

Drake slowly nodded as Ethan undid the gold buttons. With Ethan's help he unclipped his cape and then slipped the blazer off of him gently. Drake winced. His teal pullover hadn't faced the brunt of Bushroot's cactus needle attack. Thank goodness for bad aim.

“It's not too bad it looks like.” Ethan said. “I don't think you'll need stitches.” He rolled up Drake's sleeves as far as they would go and started cleaning and bandaging the wounds.

“I'm sorry.” Drake suddenly said.

Ethan looked up at him.

“This is not how I wanted tonight to go.” He said. “I-I was really hoping that you and I would have some time alone. Not just at the restaurant. I wanted tonight to be THE night. But then, Bushroot had to ruin it.”

He sighed.

“I understand if you want to wait.” He said. “But I was afraid too that maybe I was the one holding things back. That, that you would get bored of me.”

“What? Ethan whispered.

“I mean, look at me, look at you, where we are?” He said. “We should be finishing up dessert right now. Then, thinking about what to do after. I-I wanted to spend the night with you. I mean, now that you told me all about your ex, it doesn't have to be having sex. But I just want to, be with you. To lie with you like we have and talk, fall asleep next to you.”

Drake tentatively reached out and stroked Ethan's face.

“I'm sorry.” He said. “That my villains, my alter ego had to get in the way. I said on our first date that this could happen. In all honesty though, this is the first time it has really bothered me. Usually I am all about stopping the crime no matter when, but now I am really angry that something had to go and spoil it.”

Suddenly he felt a pair of lips flush against his own. Ethan was kissing him so passionately. For a second Drake thought he felt tears.

“Heh, you're crazy you know that?”

Drake chuckled.

“I have been dubbed insane in the papers a few times.”

“You didn't spoil anything.” Ethan said. “You came back to me, that's all that matters. Drake, I told you on our first date, let me decide if I can handle you being Darkwing Duck and my boyfriend. And you know what, I am. I am so proud to know that the duck in the purple cape is mine. Who he is truly. Watching as you protect the citizens from those dopey villains then being with you after celebrating a victory. It's amazing.”

Ethan shook his head.

“I've been a fool all this time.” He said. “I'm the one who should apologize. Drake, I'm-”

He was silenced by a kiss.

“I'm tired of all this apologizing.” Drake said. “No more.”

They kissed again. Hot and heavy. Their hands began to roam. Ethan felt himself grasping Drake's pullover. In the back of his mind he was hoping he wasn't hurting Drake, but at the same time it felt so good.

“Should we?” Ethan whispered. “You're hurt.”

“I'm fine.” Drake said.

Ethan got a sultry smile and took the hem of the pullover.

“Let me be the judge of that.”

He slowly lifted the pullover off of Drake and looked. His body was scratched up slightly, but no sign of blood or wounds.

Ethan let out a shuddering breath at the toned chest and gently kissed Drake again and ran his hands up and down Drake's bare sides. Drake smoothed his hands up and down Ethan's shirt and then started undoing the buttons. He pulled them over to the small bed.

“Would you be offended if I said you were beautiful?” Drake said as he slid Ethan's shirt off.

“Look whose talking.” He answered as he fell onto the bed, Drake on top of him. “I'm living the dream right now.”

“And how's that?”

“I'm about to make love to my hero, my celebrity crush as it were.”

Drake chuckled.

“Should I put my costume back on then?”

Ethan glared.

“Not on your life.” He said and kissed him hard.

Soon the intensity of the actions caused a certain stirring down below for each as their manhood's emerged from their plumage.

It was a battle of lips against lips, lips against necks and shoulders. Heady moans and a slight creak emerging from the old tiny bed. Ethan flipped them over and began kissing down Drake's body. He couldn't help but stop to get a look at the member he was now acquainting himself with.

“Was Darkwing Duck always this well endowed?” He asked slowly running his hand up the length.

“Heh, don't lie.” Drake said with a pant enjoying the sensation.

“I'm not.” Ethan said as moved his head down. He gave the throbbing member a lick. Drake bucked a little.

“You do realize.” Drake said as Ethan began to suck him. “That I am not going to be the only one having fun here.”

Ethan looked up and grinned.

“Oh and what do you propose to do?”

Drake sat up and hooked his legs around Ethan's waist.

“You.” He said and flipped them over once more. But then suddenly became embarrassed. Wait a second, maybe Ethan wasn't the type to bottom. Maybe he preferred to be on top, it had been awhile for Drake to be on the receiving end, but there is that thing about getting back on a bicycle-

“Take me.” Ethan suddenly said knocking Drake out of his thoughts.

“What?”

Ethan chuckled.

“Take me.” He said. “Make my wildest dream come true.”

“Uh, um, you sure?” He stuttered. Very sexy, not.

Ethan nodded.

In the little nightstand by the bed, Drake reached in and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Hey, he was a lonely guy until now and he preferred it's light slickness to that of lotion. And plus it made him look cool when he bought it at the convenience store.

“I-I did buy condoms just in case.” He said. “I um, left some here should a moment like this might occur.”

“My hero.” Ethan teased. “Always thinking ahead.”

“Well Darkwing Duck always stays ahead of the game.” He sat up and did his signature finger in the air exaggeration. Ethan laughed and pulled him down.

“And what about Drake Mallard huh?” He asked kissing him.

“Oh, oh yes.” Drake stuttered as Ethan nibbled on his neck. “He tries.”

“He succeeds.” Ethan whispered.

That earned Ethan foreplay points. Drake moved his hand down and began to stroke him with his palm. Ethan panted and began to grasp the pillow. He was in ecstasy and it got better when Drake reciprocated the oral sex.

“You're amazing.” Ethan uttered. “You feel so good.”

Drake ran his hands up and down Ethan's body. He couldn't take it anymore.

“Please, Drake, I-I can't wait.” He said. “Take me, now.”

Drake sat up and opened the lube. Ethan watched with glazed eyes and heaving chest. It was enough to make Drake orgasm right there, but he willed himself to wait.

“Just let me know if I hurt you.” Drake said. “Or tell me if I should stop.”

Ethan nodded.

Drake lubed up his fingers. He explored Ethan's lower half until he found his entrance. Gently he inserted his finger. Ethan sighed and then bucked as Drake's finger began massage him on the inside. Drake leaned back in and kissed Ethan again as he began thrusting his finger in and out.

Ethan broke the kiss to moan against Drake's shoulder.

“More.” He whispered. Drake inserted another finger and continued his movements. Stretching, rubbing. Ethan seized a bit when Drake hit that very special spot that makes a man see stars.

“Please, now, you.” He practically whimpered. “Make me yours.”

Drake couldn't help but be in awe. This beautiful man beneath him, asking for him. It was sexy and naughty and sweet.

He opened the condom and rolled it on himself. Then he added some lube. Ethan gave him way by locking his knees on Drake's hips. Finally, with a shaky breath he pushed himself in.

Ethan shuddered and gave a slight cry.

“Am I hurting you?” Drake asked nervously. “I'll stop if you want.”

Ethan wrapped his arms around Drake's neck.

“Quite the opposite.” He said. “Keep going.”

Drake did as was told and pushed in further. He was watching Ethan for any sign of discomfort. But he just arched his back in pleasure. He began to move very slowly in and out. The heat and the tightness was incredible and Drake couldn't help but begin moaning himself. He felt his heart pound as he looked down at Ethan, all naked, hair and feathers disheveled. His eyes closed and writhing almost wildly with every thrust.

“Yes.” Drake groaned. “Oh how I have wanted you.” 

Ethan grinned.

“Likewise.” He said looking up at Drake as they moved together. “I have fantasized about this for so long.

Drake swiveled his hips a little and once again hit that magical spot.

“Drake, oh!”

He did it again and Ethan once again yelled.

“Ethan, I am so close.” He uttered and he was. The feel and sight of his now lover was driving over the edge.

“Me too.” He whispered.

Drake sped up his thrusts making sure he was at the perfect angle. The bed creaked loudly. If there had been neighbors they would be knocking on the door right now. When Ethan gripped his back, it was all over for Drake as he began to orgasm. Ethan followed suit quickly, his semen splashing between them and wetting their stomach feathers. Drake collapsed in a sweaty, panting mess on top of Ethan as he pulled out. He gently gripped Ethan's chest feathers as he tried to regain his composure.

“Drake.” Ethan said. “That was everything I imagined.”

Drake grinned through his panting and sweating.

“Darkwing Duck always aims to please.”

Ethan grinned as he stroked Drake's head.

“So does Drake Mallard.” He said. “Don't forget, I also adore the duck behind the mask too.”

He tilted Drake's beak so they were looking eye to eye.

“Please know that.” He said. “I just want you, all of you.”

Drake squeezed him gently.

“Stay with me tonight?” He asked quietly.

Ethan nodded slowly.

“I will.”

* * *

The sun rose off the ocean waters and cast a bright orange glow into the dark tower. Drake awoke first. He felt exhausted and sore.

But he also felt completely elated. He felt a shift next to him and look as Ethan curled up into his side, still asleep.

Drake hummed happily and ran his hand through his lover's hair. Their actions of the night before replaying in his mind.

Ethan sighed and slowly opened his eyes. The smile he gave was pure joy to Drake.

“Good morning.” He said.

“Good morning.”

“Did last night actually happen?” Drake said. “Did we really make love or am I still dreaming?”

Ethan chuckled.

“Mmm, if it's a dream then I don't want to wake up.” He said.

Drake turned and wrapped his arms around Ethan.

“We don't have to.” Drake said. “Let's stay here, all day, just the two of us.”

Ethan grinned.

“You need to call your daughter.” He said. “I don't want Gosalyn to worry about you. I am sure she heard about Bushroot's arrest last night.”

Drake shot up realizing that if Gosalyn had any inkling that he might be at the tower she may just hop in the revolving chairs and head over it. And she might bring Honker.

Yeah seeing her father naked in bed with his lover is not exactly something he wanted to scar the poor kid with.

“Come back to my place.” Ethan said reading the look on Drake's face. “I'll cook you breakfast.”

He leaned in and kissed Drake.

“I make a mean omelette.”

Drake grinned.

“I can help.” He said. “But bear in mind.”

He flipped them so Ethan was on top of him.

“I always forget the milk.”

Ethan made a face.

“What does that mean?” He asked.

Drake grinned and kissed him.

“I'll tell you, one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> No hate to Morgana/Darkwing shippers out there. I have nothing against her character, but she could get a bit irrational sometimes. I know this isn't a popular series with Drake being with an OC instead of the usual lovers, but I enjoy writing it. And yes I am terrible at writing fight scenes with Darkwing's villains. Hope you liked it!


End file.
